


Like a brick to his head

by readtolive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readtolive/pseuds/readtolive
Summary: Derek realizes Stiles is it for him***A little feel-good piece to brighten up your day.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 285





	Like a brick to his head

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self-indulgent fluff! I needed it, so there you have it.

Derek forgot to buy the fancy organic rice crisps for Peter, _again_. It was movie night so Peter socked him over the head. Gently.

Derek hadn't even found the time to growl before he heard an indignant "hey!" coming from Stiles. Derek looked at him, all shiny caramel eyes and pretty face. "Cut it out, Zombie-wolf! Repeated blows to the head can result in serious brain damage."

Peter just leered at Stiles and sent him a kiss, as usual, but Stiles ignored him and threw a bag of dried apple slices in his lap. "Here. You don't have to spoil everyone's mood with your vegan crap. It's depressing."

Derek eyed the bag with apple slices in Peter's lap and... he hated it. 

The feeling hit Derek so strongly and so unexpectedly that he had to turn away from everyone in order to hide his burning face.

He hoped no one noticed.

He struggled to breathe properly for a few seconds and actually felt like he had to put a hand over his pounding heart. Just like a romance novel heroine.

He was jealous of a plastic bag. He was pathetic. An innocent plastic bag.

He just wished Stiles had done nice things for him, was all. Which he had. All the time. No, what Derek meant... he wished Stiles had done nice things _only_ for him. Peter was such a jerk. He didn't deserve Stiles' kindness. And yet, there Stiles was, being kind to Peter. 

“I think we should go with the blowtorches,“ Stiles said. “Wikipedia says Rougarous don't like open flame.“

Lydia scoffed and clicked her tongue. “I find it degrading to react to your pedestrian ways, Stiles. Wikipidia, really? What happened to you?“

Derek bit his lips. _No one_ deserved Stiles.

Stiles gawped in indignation. “Excuse you! Do you hear this, guys? I find your lack of trust in my investigative skills degrading, and unfounded, to say the least.“

Lydia smirked. "You're so funny."

"I quit," Stiles spread his arms theatrically. But everyone just kept munching on their popcorn and various other assortment of snack food. Scott shrugged his shoulders. Jackson sneered.

“Derek? A little help over here? Some friendly support? No?“

Derek looked at Stiles against his better judgement and tried to jump to his defense. He couldn't help it. He would never be able to help it, he realized. Because Stiles always turned to him as his never-failing protection wall.

"Come on, buddy," Scott chirped in, his mouth full. "You know we love you. It's Saturday. Relax."

Words wouldn't leave Derek's mouth. “I—“ 

Stiles raised his eyebrows in expectation.

“I want to know. I'm listening. I trust you. You know that,“ Derek finished, _sotto voce_ , and tried not to blush. 

Peter cleared his throat intentionally. 

Stiles' face melted in honest appreciation. “Aw, thanks, buddy! You're the best,“ Stiles smiled at Derek. “Anyway, the Hale bestiary has nothing on Rougarous, nor does the Argents'. I checked with Deaton as well, nothing. Never heard of them. He actually thought they were just a part of Cajun folklore. It took me a while to get him to take me seriously. Then he made some calls, all dead ends. Can you imagine my surprise when simple Google check turned out to be the most frugal,“ he shrugged his shoulders, digging out a handful of greasy popcorn from Scott's bucket.

His fingers were so long. And pretty, Derek thought.

“Where are we going to find the blowtorches?“ Scott asked.

“I already asked Chris,“ Stiles replied, somewhat apologetically, always mindful of the feelings of others, but Scott didn't seem to mind. “He's got three, that should be enough.“

Some cats were chasing one another on the screen so Peter and Jackson laughed out loud.

Derek could feel Stiles' aggravation rising. He knew Stiles' didn't really mind, he knew that Stiles knew the pack would get the job done, as always. He just couldn't stand when Stiles wasn't a hundred percent satisfied and happy.

He had to do something about that interesting factoid. He needed to talk with Stiles.

“Stiles,“ Derek managed to find his voice. He wouldn't fuck this up. “I need to speak to you. Privately.“

Stiles looked pleasantly surprised. He gave Derek one of his cute lopsided smiles. “Yeah? I'll stay after, no problem.“

What he was so pleased about, Derek had no idea. He had done nothing to deserve this friendly affection from Stiles.

“It's not about our plan for the Rougarous, though? You okay with the blowtorches?“ Stiles asked. Derek nodded. "Great! I wasn't sure. You know," his voice tapered off and for a few seconds Derek had no clue what he meant to say. "I would never do anything that could cause you emotional trauma, you know that, don't you, Derek."

Derek looked confused. Stiles approached him and whispered close to his face. His breath smelled like caramel, too. "The fire? I would never, if you mind. Deaton says we could also try wolfsbane, because they're essentially like you guys, only a little different. But it would take longer and..."

"Stiles, it's fine," Derek said when he recovered from the hypnosis Stiles' face seemed to be able to put him under. "I don't mind."

Stiles was just an amazing person, Derek thought. "Thank you for thinking about me," Derek added because he felt like he needed to. Because Stiles deserved it.

"Always, buddy."

They all stayed until the fifth episode of The Big Bang Theory ended, trickling out of the apartment at irregular intervals. Peter seemed to linger the longest, throwing significant glances Derek's way until Derek just told him openly to go away, earning a gleeful giggle that way. 

Of course, Stiles started to clean up immediately. Derek couldn't bring himself to help, excited and apprehensive at the same time. Instead, he watched Stiles dance around the table, trying to maneuver the plates and cups to the kitchen in one go.

“It would be so much better if you got a dishwasher, Derek. It would pay off in no time, what with the water and the electricity we spend to wash all this. Look, there's even not enough space for all the dishes to dry. I have to stack them one on top of the other, and you know it's just a matter of time before everything collapses and then you'll blame me and...“

“I need to tell you something. It's—“ Derek stopped.

Stiles wiped his hands with a kitchen towel and Derek stared at them. What he was about to do felt so easy and yet so impossibly hard at that moment.

“Go on. I'm listening.“ Stiles leaned against the counter and looked at him. God, he was so wonderfully supportive. Derek felt a sense of calm wash over him. Stiles did not deserve his cowardice and reluctance. Derek would do it, and let the chips fall where they may.

“It's not easy for me to say this, but I feel like I have to. I feel like it would be extremely stupid if I didn't say it.“

Another one of those charming smiles. “Okay.“

“I like you.“ Derek watched a myriad of emotions flash over Stiles' face, before they settled to open fascination. “You don't have to say anything back, not right now, that is. It would be weird if you never said anything, so I would appreciate it if you eventually did, but I want you to know you don't have to say anything right now. You could think about it. For a while. It would be nice if you told me how long you need. Just... But you don't have to. I'll wait. I bet you are very surprised. I know it's kind of out of the blue, I never showed you any affection, but I assure you that my feelings are real, they are very real—“ Derek suddenly stopped, a little embarrassed. “Sorry. I'm babbling.“

“Okay.“ Stiles' eyes shone with some strange glee and he seemed to be breathing choppily.

Silence stretched between them. Derek nodded. “I just don't like misunderstandings. I want to be upfront with you. I don't see the point in avoiding the issue. We're not teenagers anymore.“

They stood pretty close to each other, Stiles leaning against the counter, Derek leaning against the kitchen island opposite him. They both clutched the marble top with their hands next to their bodies.

“No, we're not.“

Derek bit his lips. “Are you surprised?“ he asked quietly.

Stiles smiled. “Very.“

Derek sighed. Of course. How could he not be. "If, if you want, I don't have to mention this ever again. I just needed you to know. I hope that you can like me back. That's what I want. But if you can't, I understand. I'll never bother you again."

Stiles nodded, still so quiet, but somehow it didn't vex Derek. He always felt so comfortable around Stiles. 

“What are you thinking?“ Derek dared ask. It was an innocent enough question, the one Derek felt didn't press Stiles for answers.

Stiles smirked. His nose scrunched up in that cute way that Derek always found adorable. He allowed himself to smile this time. “You don't want to know what I'm thinking.“

Derek froze. His smile fell. Oh. He tried to not let it show on his face. An unpleasant chill cascaded down his body and his body hair hurt. The unfamiliar feeling caught him off guard. He seemed to take it harder than he hoped.

“Try me,“ he commanded stoically. He wanted to know as soon as possible. Better to get it over with.

“I'm thinking... whether I should be honest with you. You see, in theory, that would be the best possible route. But in practice, probably not.“

Derek closed his eyes. “Please. Be honest.“ 

“Easy for you to say. If I went with honesty, you'd probably run away from me."

Derek frowned. "I would never run away from you."

"Oh, yeah? Well, let's see. I would tell you that I've been dreaming about this moment for the past three years. That I was hoping for it. That I practiced writing my name with your surname like a schmuck too many times. Stiles Hale, or Stiles Stilinski Hale? Or Stiles Stilinski-Hale? The hyphen alone caused me at least a month of sleepless nights. Let's see, what else," Stiles tapped his mouth with his fingers. "Oh, this one's the winner in the get Derek to run away department - I already picked the names for our future children.“

Derek laughed, dizzy with relief, crazy with exhalation. “Yeah?“ He wanted to grab Stiles, kiss him stupid right then and there, but he didn't.

“M-hm. You have to admit, that's not how you reveal your feelings for someone for the first time. It's a bit scary, a bit too much. Worst of all, it's unsexy. So... that's why I contemplated going for dishonesty.“

“And how would that go?“

Stiles looked a little shy. “Well, not admitting to my foolish feelings, for starters. Just, you know. Trying not to chase you away. Throwing myself into your arms instead. In a sexy way. Luring you with my expert seduction technique. Now that I'm saying it, it sounds so stupid. Like something I would definitely not be able to pull off. It's... you know. A fantasy of mine.“

Stiles wouldn't look him in the eyes, so Derek took his hand. “I wouldn't be so sure about that,“ he murmured. “But your feelings aren't foolish. They make me happy."

When Stiles tried to turn away from him, Derek held him. "Come on, Stiles, it's me. Don't be embarrassed. We're friends. I like you. I want to kiss you. Do you like me? Do you want to be with me? After all that you said I think you do, but I'd like it if you said it.“

Stiles bit his lips and managed to force himself to look at Derek. He nodded his head. “So much, Derek. You don't even know. But I'd never have done it. I never would have said anything. If you hadn't approached me, that was what it'd always be, my dream, my fantasy.“

Derek pushed himself away from the island into Stiles' space. It felt great just to stand there, close to him. Stiles didn't look down, so Derek kissed him.

“This is surreal,“ Stiles said. “This was a great kiss.“

“Yeah?“ Derek smiled. “It's real."

They kept smiling at each other until Stiles simply leaned onto Derek and hugged him. "This feels amazing."

Derek kissed his hair and held him close. "It's late. Let me walk you to your jeep. I'll call you tomorrow. I want to see you, is that okay? I want us to have the first date. Would you like that?“

Stiles nodded, his cheeks flushed. He was warm and fit perfectly against Derek's body. Derek slotted his hand over the nape of Stiles' neck and it felt so fragile. He tried not to let the fear for Stiles' safety ruin the moment they were having. He brushed his thumb against Stiles' soft skin. 

“You're so nice to me right now,“ Stiles murmured.

Derek flinched with shame and regret. “Stiles, I'm so sorry. For every time that I wasn't nice to you.“

“It's all right, Derek.“

“It's not all right. I'm sorry. You are so precious to me, I—I don't know what I was doing. I am so sorry. There's no excuse.“

"Hey! We're partners, we fight together. Sometimes, it's hard to separate those two, you know, me as your battlefield partner, and me as your... whatever."

Derek sighed. "We'll discuss. I don't want to spoil this evening. And don't say that, don't call yourself my whatever. You were never that, and never will be. We'll talk about that, too, if you wish."

But 'talking bad, kissing good' was all that Stiles' love-addled mind could supply at the moment.

They went downstairs together, hand in hand. When they reached Stiles' car, Derek pressed him against it and buried his face in Stiles' neck. “Perhaps you're right, it's better not to say everything. I'm not sure it qualifies as dishonesty, though. I want to tell you everything I feel about you and it sounds too much even to me,“ Derek exhaled, breathing over Stiles' skin. "I love the way you smell. Always have."

Stiles chuckled. " _That_ , I knew."

"Whaaat? No."

"Please. You always sniff me out and then purr like a cat who got the canary."

"I do not purr. And poor canary, by the way."

They laughed together. Stiles pulled him gently by the hair and initiated their second kiss himself. Derek held him tightly around his waist.

“We better stop,“ Stiles said when their breathing got too heavy.

Derek pulled away reluctantly. He brought his hand to Stiles' cheek and caressed him softly. He enjoyed the feel of Stiles' delicate bone structure under his fingertips. It was just like he imagined. Perfect. “Call you tomorrow.“

When Stiles left, Derek sighed and brushed his face with his hands. He could not fuck this up. He would not. Stiles was it for him, had been for a long while, Derek'd just been too stupid to realize it. Tomorrow, he would tell him everything tomorrow.

But as soon as he climbed back to his apartment, he grabbed his phone and shot a message to Stiles.

_No hyphen, just Stiles Hale. I want our children to have the same surname as both of us._

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> *Love, Aleks


End file.
